uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Finchley Road tube station
}} Finchley Road tube station is a London Underground station at the corner of Finchley Road and Canfield Gardens in the London Borough of Camden, North London. It is on the Jubilee Line, between West Hampstead and Swiss Cottage and on the Metropolitan Line between Baker Street and Wembley Park. It is in Travelcard Zone 2. The station is adjacent to the O2 Shopping Centre. Despite its name the station is not in Finchley which is several miles to the north. It serves the Frognal and South Hampstead areas. It is also a five minute walk from the Finchley Road & Frognal station on the London Overground's North London Line, and this is marked as an official out-of-system interchange. Across the road from the station is a notable and very large Waitrose store which opened in 1981, replacing the former John Barnes department store. History The station was opened on 30 June 1879 by the Metropolitan Railway (MR, now the Metropolitan Line) on its extension from its now closed station at St. John's Wood (a different station to the current St. John's Wood Jubilee Line station). The station was rebuilt in 1914 with entrances incorporated into a new parade of shops. By the mid 1930s the Metropolitan Line was suffering from congestion on its main routes from north London caused by the limited capacity of its tracks between Finchley Road and Baker Street stations. To alleviate this congestion new sections of deep tube tunnels were bored between Finchley Road and Baker Street to carry some of the traffic from the Stanmore branch and stations south of Wembley Park. These new tunnels opened on 20 November 1939 and from that date Finchley Road station was also served by Bakerloo Line trains running from Baker Street using the new tunnels. The Bakerloo Line services were subsequently transferred to the Jubilee Line when that line commenced operation on 1 May 1979. Finchley Road was also the name of a nearby Midland Railway station which closed in 1927. The remains of these platforms are visible from Thameslink trains running on the Midland Main Line. Gallery Image:Finchley Road Tube.jpg|Close-up of station entrance Image:Finchley Road tube station 2005-12-10.jpg|Platforms Image:Finchley Road platform.JPG|Platform from a northbound Jubilee Line train Trivia Analysis of earth removed when tunnelling towards the station revealed that its site was on the edge of the glacier which covered Britain to the north throughout the last Ice Age, as illustrated in episode 3 (Ice Age) of the BBC series British Isles: A Natural History http://www.bbc.co.uk/sn/tvradio/programmes/britishisles/prog_summary.shtml#3 Transport links London bus route 13, 82, 113, 187, 268, C11 and Night route N13. References External links *London Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** ** ** ** * www.railwayarchive.org.uk Finchley Road station, Canfield Gardens entrance, 1933. Category:Jubilee Line stations Category:Metropolitan Line stations Category:Tube stations in Camden Category:Railway stations opened in 1879 ar:فينتشلي رود (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Finchley Road (London Underground) fa:ایستگاه فینچلی fr:Finchley Road (métro de Londres) gan:芬濟利婁都站 it:Finchley Road (Metropolitana di Londra) nl:Finchley Road (metrostation) ja:フィンチリー・ロード駅 no:Finchley Road undergrunnsstasjon pl:Finchley Road ru:Финчли Роад (станция метро) sk:Finchley Road (stanica metra)